Of Tea Bags and Sunflowers
by Rumibug
Summary: Cerelia really wants to say that she runs a normal tea shop in Ninjago city. She can't. Because when the world famous ninja kick down her shop door demanding to know how she got hold of some of Ninjago's most powerful magic, life isn't normal anymore. How is magic tea even a thing and who the heck is Mystake?


Lloyd was never sure what to expect from Mystake.

The green ninja had known the strange old woman for most of life, raspy voice and magical teas galore, and very recently learning she was an escaped Oni banished for her compassion to "weaker kind", as his father would put it.

So here Lloyd sat, on the edge of the newly rebuilt bounty, feeling the guilt of his Mystake wash over him, she had _died _fighting for him, _in his place,_ and he wasn't totally sound with the fact that his leadership and led to her death at his father's hands. _Oh First Spinjitzu Master, his dad, that was whole other can of worms, but if he had just-_

"Lloyd, Sensei Wu wants us to meet him at the old tea shop something about a-"

Kai pauses having realised he caught his little brother at a bad time, Lloyds hands are clutching the railing,knuckles white from the pressure, and the fire ninja hesitantly puts his hand on Lloyds shoulder. Lloyd tenses, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Lloyd buddy are you okay?" Kai asks gently, face pulled into a slight frown, trying to find the best words to comfort his little brother who's entire life is _99% pure stress._ Lloyd composes himself, breathing in deeply, before looking up. He forces a grin, he's doing that alot more as of late, "Yea I'm fine, what's going on?".

Kai seems unconvinced but plays along, "Sensei Wu wants us all to meet at Steep Wisdom, since there's no one left to tend it, we need to move everything to the Monastery" he explains. Lloyd grins "Wouldn't want anyone accidently drinking Tomorrows Tea, I guess" Kai chuckles, "Or even worse Musical Tea!" the two laugh, and it _almost _feels normal.

Lloyd could use some normal, no evil fathers or borderline psychotic girlfriends, just hanging out with his big brother.

Too bad normality is never the normal for the Green Ninja.

When Kai and Lloyd finally arrive, the rest of the ninja are there waiting for them. Cole runs up and ruffles Lloyds already messy blonde hair, "There he is! My favorite green bean!" Lloyd flushes slightly but laughs along. Master Wu walks toward the six ninja.

Clearing his throat to gain their attention "Students I fear that Mystake's magical tea's are much too dangerous to leave in the city" he twirls his beard, a look of untouched sadness in his eyes.

The Ninja nod unison, Cole pumps his fists "Finally, My super strength is gonna come in handy!" Jay grimances "Please Boulder Brain I can lift way more boxes than you can!", the ninja raise an eyebrow, typical Cole and Jay. Cole frowns stepping up to the blue ninja "We'll see about that blue bird!" the two, now face to face smile, Jay puts out a hand "Fine! Loser does the others chores for a week!" Cole nods in agreement and the two shake hands, the fiery competition starting again. Nya frowns but joins the Lloyd and Zane in pushing around boxes of tea.

She spots Lloyd standing at the back of the shop, staring at something hidden from view. The green in his eyes seems to shine slightly. Hopeful even.

Nya quickly drops her own box and walks to him, fists ready to summon her elemental powers and drown whatever might be a danger to her little brother.

The room is dusty and she carefully maneuvers her way around boxes and jars of magical herbs and tea bags. Approaching the green ninja, Nya gently places her hand on his shoulder "Lloyd what's going on-". And then she spots it. In the center of the back room, is a tea pot. _A steaming tea pot. _Lloyd turns to Nya he grins "You don't think she-" Nya frowns, she doesn't want to get Lloyd's hopes up, after all Skylor was certain the woman had been brutally executed by Garmadon powers of destruction. She calls out to the team "Master Wu, did you boil a pot of tea by any chance?".

The rest of the ninja walk to the back room, best long forgotten, eyeing the tea pot with curiosity. Cole frowns "That's not sensei Wu's teapot it's silver, his is blue" Jay grins "because even sensei knows blue is the best color imaginable-" Cole elbows Jay in the side and the lightning ninja promptly shuts up.

Suddenly a crash is heard from the front of the shop and their sensei's gruff voice calls them over. The six run to the front of the tea shop elemental energy ready for a fight. Lloyd imagines the worst, he's not ready for another disaster fight. _Is it the Sons of Garmadon, Nindroids, Oni, his father, __**Oh FSM what if it's Harumi's ghost **__he is not getting possesed by that physco-_ Instead the master of creation simply stands staff rested on… a citizen.

A teenage girl to be more specific, she's clearly unsettled and seems to be wearing a store uniform? The ninja put down their fists eyeing the newcomer with some hesitation, Lloyd looks disappointed _of course it's not Mystake._

The fire ninja raises an eyebrow "Sensei who's this?". The wise old man shakes his head "I don't know Kai perhaps she may explain why she was stocking tea bags in Mistaké's shop?".

The girl tenses "I'm the new owner of this tea shop, I have no clue why you ninja need it, but I have a job to do so if you don't mind-" she moves to grab a box before being pinned down by the staff once again.

Lloyd frowns "what do you mean by new owner, Mistake was the owner so who are you really?" Cole nods "Let me guess Oni out for revenge? Or are you part of the Sons of Garmadon?". The girls eyes widen at that "The Sons of Garmadon? No way those maniacs are the reason I'm here in the first place!" she protests struggling against Wu. The ninja seem unconvinced, the teashop worker frowns "Look my name is Cerelia and some old woman in a back alley gave me the keys to this place during the reign of Princess Harumi and Garmadon" Wu's eyes widen for a second but quickly return to normal as he helps the teenager up from the ground.

Wu gives Lloyd a subtle nod and the green ninja stares at the new girl.

"_Tell us everything"_


End file.
